


Paws For Thought

by Morgana24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Pets, no dogs were hurt in the making of this fic, supergirl - Freeform, woman's best friend is her dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana24/pseuds/Morgana24
Summary: When Alex’s limping dog comes back from the vet with a clean bill of health, she heads back to have words with the vet and demand results. She wasn’t expecting to meet a lovely young doctor with kind eyes and a lilting voice, and she wasn’t prepared for how much this meeting would change her life (for the better).
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Imra Ardeen/Kara Danvers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	Paws For Thought

A low, soft whimper caught Alex’s attention and she glanced down to see big, soulful brown eyes gazing back up at her.

“I know bud,” she murmured gently, setting the small handheld games console down that she had been playing on, then with both hands fondly petted and made a fuss of the black dog whose head was currently resting in her lap. He was a black dog, with a small patch of white under his chin that looked like a little goatee, a white throat and belly with a few little black spots and four white socks with black spots.

And he was her dog.

Her dog she had adopted two years ago after finding him wandering the streets when she was out on a routine mission. She’d taken him to the vets who had identified him as a whippet/lurcher crossbreed (though they couldn’t be 100% certain), and when they were unable to locate any tags or chips to confirm his owners, he was declared officially homeless. One look into those huge brown eyes and Alex had melted, declaring on the spot, there and then, that she would take him. 

She’d still been grieving over Maggie after all. Their breakup was still fresh and raw, leaving Alex in a deep pit of despair from which she couldn’t seem to pull herself out of and an equally deep hollow where her heart was. But as soon as the dog had approached her in the street and licked her hand when she’d slowly held it out for him to sniff, she knew then that he would look after her. He would give her all the attention and the love that she was lacking. He would become her emotional support, and he would save her just as much as she was going to save him. 

That night, as she’d let the dog wander and sniff about the place to get used to his new surroundings, she’d grabbed her laptop and moved over to the sofa to see what she could find online for him (though their earlier trip to the pet store had been fruitful).

It was only then that it dawned on her that he didn’t have a name, either, so she’d run through a list of the first ones that came to her mind. He’d completely ignored Thunder, Hunter, Bullet, Rex, Storm, Ranger and Rocky, had paused but only for a second when she’d suggested Dash or Speedy and she was met with a totally blank look when she’d tried Bambi (because he was somewhat deer shaped).

Almost ready to give up and start Googling “dog names” in sheer desperation, she’d noticed the way his head bobbed up and down a lot, especially when playing. So for lack of a better idea, she’d tried “Bobby” and his head had immediately turned towards her, his ears perked, tail upright, the hints of a wag just starting as he tilted his head, his gaze quizzical and curious.

She knew then that she’d found his name, and he had been a huge part of her life ever since. He had become her emotional support, her companion and her best friend. She couldn’t imagine her life without him now, and Alex’s love for her dog had even eclipsed Supergirl’s love of food… which was unheard of, yet nobody could deny it.

This love had only grown (if that was even possible) recently after a particularly nasty run in with an alien had left Alex with a fractured tibia and her leg in a cast for weeks. Bobby had become her constant shadow and followed her everywhere, curling up beside her with his head in her lap when she sat on the sofa, lying in the huge empty space on the bed beside her when she slept at night, following her into the kitchen and sitting beside her wounded leg when she made meals and even sitting right outside the bathroom door and crying until she came back out, which... okay this last one was infuriating and just once she’d love to pee in peace, but overall he was content to just be in the same room as her, even when he was amusing himself with his toys or one of his chews.

He whined again, breaking her from her thoughts and she sighed. “I know, Little Man. Aunty Kara’s gonna be here soon. She’ll take you to the doggy doctor, and they will make you all better, I promise. Mommy would take you herself, but…” her voice trailed off as she glanced at the plaster cast around her leg which was currently propped up on the footstool as she tried to keep it well rested.

She let out another sigh that was mimicked by the dog.

It was frustrating because he had developed a limp that she’d noticed yesterday when she had taken him for a short walk up and down the street outside her apartment. They couldn’t go far because of her leg, and Kara wasn’t around to walk him for her, so she’d figured a short ten minute walk wouldn’t hurt him until Kara could take him on a longer one later that evening. And that was when she’d noticed his limp. Not just a minor one either. A full on, paw off the floor, hopping on three legs kind of limp, and she had no idea what he’d even done or how he had injured himself in the first place. They just about had four good legs between them, but not knowing how he’d come by such harm was not only frustrating for Alex, it was worrying as well. Her baby had been hurt, under her watch, and she’d let him down by not only failing to prevent it from happening but not even knowing how it had happened so that she could prevent it again in the future.

Even as her mood darkened, Bobby lifted his head from her lap, reached up and gave her an affectionate lick on the cheek. Then another. Then he stood up and she laughed, pushing him away gently but firmly and knowing that if she hadn’t, he would have subjected her to one of his kiss attacks, which were simultaneously adorable and completely gross at the same time. Still he wasn’t perturbed and just came right back again for another go.

“Get off, you big flirt,” Alex exclaimed, laughing and trying to duck away just as the door to her apartment opened and Kara walked in.

“Ew, get a room guys,” Kara teased, as she unhooked Bobby’s harness and leash from the peg behind the door. When Kara spoke, Bobby turned his head and his tail started to wag eagerly, but he made no move to leave the sofa, or Alex. “You ready to go, Bobs?”

“Go on, buddy,” Alex encouraged him gently. When he still didn’t move, she sighed and took his face in both hands then pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his velvety head. “Go on, go get your harness on. Walkies?”

That was the magic word, and although it was with much less enthusiasm than usual, Bobby jumped down, landing on three paws and hobbled over to Kara as Alex also pulled herself gingerly to her feet.

“Oh no, hey, I got this,” Kara started to insist but Alex shook her head and waved off her sister’s concerns.

“I needed to get up anyway. You good with his harness?” 

“Alex, relax,” Kara said, as she put Bobby’s coat and harness on, then clipped one part of the leash to the harness and the other to his collar. “This isn’t our first rodeo, is it, Bob Dog? We’re getting to be pros at this now.” And indeed, it did look like she had everything in hand, though considering she’d been walking him every day for the past few weeks so that Alex didn’t have to, it shouldn’t really have been a surprise.

“Yeah well, don’t forget I’m going to need regular pupdates,” Alex leaned against the kitchen counter, resting her crutches against it as well so that she could cross her arms.

“I know, I know,” Kara nodded as she stood up again with his leash in one hand, then held out her other to her sister.

It took Alex a moment to realise what Kara was silently asking for. She nodded to the drawer in the wine rack by the door. “In there.”

“Aha,” Kara’s triumphant little grin revealed that she’d found what she was after, moments before she withdrew her hand around a roll of doggy poop bags. “Right, all set. Say goodbye, Bobs.”

Alex managed to lean over without toppling, though it was touch and go, and Bobby came eagerly to her, sitting and giving her his paw without even being asked. She gave him another kiss on the top of his head, then rubbed his ears affectionately. “You be good. I’ll see you later.”

With one last, soulful gaze over his shoulder, Bobby turned and limped after Kara, out of the apartment. Alex made herself a coffee, then went back to the sofa and picked up her game to carry on playing Breath of the Wild again, though her mind was only half on the game, as she continually turned to look at the screen of her phone every few minutes to see if there had been any messages from her sister.

The first message didn’t come until about twenty minutes later, however. As soon as it did, Alex snatched up her phone to see a picture of Bobby sniffing noses with another much tinier puppy, golden brown with white patches and about a fifth of the size of the much larger black and white dog.

Kara’s accompanying messages followed a few seconds later. 

_ Kara: “We made new friends in the waiting room! This is Scooby. <heart eyes emoji>” _

_ Kara: “He’s a teeny little Jack Russel cross puppy.” _

_ Kara: “He’s here with his Mommy Ruby and her Mommy Sam. They’re so nice! Ruby’s such a sweetie and Scooby is adorable! <three heart emojis>” _

Alex smiled as she looked at the image again. Some of the tension faded from her body but not much. It looked like Bobby still hadn’t seen the vet yet. That was the pupdate she was most interested in, although the next few of him sitting beside Scooby and then a selfie with him and Kara were still appreciated.

The next pupdate came fifteen minutes after the first, though there was no photo this time, just a message.

_ Kara: “Just saw the vet. She took some blood and did a few scans, she’s going to email you the results because it’s medical stuff, and I stood as much chance of understanding it as you do at understanding my shorthand.” _

Alex waited for the next message, but it never came, so with a frustrated growl she sent back a message of her own.

_ Alex: “Well?” _

The answer was almost immediate.

_ Kara: “Well what?” _

_ Alex: “Well?! What’s wrong with him? Is it serious?” _

_ Kara: “It’s expensive! I just saw the bill. Good job you gave me your card, no way I’d ever have been able to afford it on my wages!” _

Alex resisted the urge to growl… barely… and tried again.

_ Alex: “Kara, why is my dog limping?!” _

_ Kara: “Oh! No idea.” _

“For fucks sake,” Alex groaned. “If you want a job done right…”

She didn’t bother to reply any more, however and just decided that she would wait for the vet’s email to come through and find out that way. Picking up the games console again, she waited somewhat impatiently for her sister to bring her dog home.

When they still weren’t back twenty minutes later, she finally started to worry. Where the hell were they? Why weren’t they back yet? Supergirl couldn’t have been needed for an emergency because Kara always dropped Bobby back first before she went off to deal with whatever the situation was, so something else must be keeping them.

Alex hit the quick dial number for her sister and held the phone to her ear as she waited.

_ “Alex! Hey, we were on our way back and—" _

“Where the hell are you?”

_ “Oh, we’re at the park.” _

Alex took a moment to digest this fact. “You’re where?”

_ “At the park. Bobs was such a good boy at the vets, so we came to the park after as a treat. Oh, hey, guess what! We met another woman and her dog, a little Maltese called Kira. She’s so sweet, and her owner’s great! She and I got talking and we’re going out for dinner tonight, so—"  _

“Kara, why the fuck are you dragging my wounded, limping dog round a park?! Are you a complete idiot?!”

_ “Well, that’s just rude.” _

“He should be at home resting!”

_ “Yeah, about that… he sort of stopped limping after we left the vets, so I figured that whatever she did had worked. He seems fine now. Oh, we’re coming to a road, I’d better go. Bobs? Bob Dog? Sit. Good boy. I’ll send you photos of Kira when we get to the other side, promise! See you in a bit!” _

Before Alex could say another word, the line went dead. “Kara?... Kara!... Unbelievable!”

<><>

A few hours later, Alex and Bobby were sitting on the sofa again together when her phone pinged to signify an incoming email. Normally, she would have ignored any emails that came through because they were most likely for some food site or for money off coupons that Kara had used Alex’s email address to sign up for, as well as using her own so that she could get twice as much food. 

But today, Alex checked every email she received because of the all important one that she was expecting from the vets. As she opened this one to see that it was from National City Veterinary Clinic, she knew her very limited patience had finally paid off. Opening the email eagerly, she scrolled through, reading the wording carefully. Then she frowned and scrolled back to the top to read it all through again. 

“What the actual fuck?” She growled after reading through it all a third time. Bobby, who had been curled at the other end of the sofa in a tight ball, snuggled beneath one of his fleece blankets, lifted his head to regard her for a moment, then laid his head back down again.

Alex looked all around for a moment then realised that the invoice from the vets with the phone number had been left on the kitchen counter, so pulling herself to her feet gingerly and grabbing up her crutches, she hobbled her way across, found the number and dialled it, punching the numbers on her screen with much more force than was probably necessary.

“Yeah, hi, my name’s Alex Danvers,” she started as soon as the line was answered without giving the person on the other end a chance to speak. “My sister brought my dog in to you this morning, and I’ve just had the results of the consultation emailed across to me. I need to speak to the vet.”

_ “Of course, Ma’am. Let me just see who the vet was. Danvers, did you say?” _

“Yes. Alex Danvers. And my dog’s name is Bobby.”

There was the sound of a few keys being tapped at the other end of the line, a few clicks and then, _ “I’m just transferring you through now.” _

There were a few seconds of upbeat music that really didn’t match Alex’s mood at all, before the line was answered again. _ “Ms. Danvers, I was told you were asking to speak to me after receiving my email. What seems to be the problem?” _

The voice was calm, smooth but with a soft lilt that Alex couldn’t quite place. It sounded nice, yet she didn’t have time for that right now, as she cleared her throat. “I read your email. All the tests came back negative and you concluded that there was nothing wrong with my dog? What the hell?!”

_ “I can assure you, Ms. Danvers, the test results were quite conclusive, not to mention the fact that he seemed to be able to walk just fine when he was brought in earlier today. I saw no signs of a limp.” _

“No signs of a limp?!” Alex snapped, as she watched her poor baby struggle off the sofa and hop towards her. “He’s limping right now! Don’t tell me there’s nothing wrong with him!”

There were a few moments of silence, followed by a long sigh.  _ “Bring him back in. I’ll do another evaluation, but the initial examination—"  _

“We’ll be there in 20 minutes.”

It should only have been a ten minute walk to the vets, but Alex had said twenty knowing full well it would take them both time to limp their way there together. They did get quite a few sympathetic looks as they passed people on the streets, and one kind lady even offered to give them both a lift, but Alex had politely declined, mainly because she was trying to walk (limp?) off the anger that was still coursing through her so that she could go into the vets with a calm, clear head and logical reasoning.

When she arrived, she was shown into one of the consultation rooms and told that Dr. Luthor would be with her shortly. Bobby was content to just sit down beside her on the floor and wait patiently, as she rubbed one of his ears, finding the velvety effect of them soothing as she ran her fingers over them.

A moment later, the door opened and a woman stepped in wearing a white lab coat, her long raven hair drawn back into a ponytail, emerald eyes looking tired and weary. It was clear from her whole posture that it had been a long day for the young woman, but that did absolutely nothing to detract from the fact she was the most stunningly beautiful woman Alex had ever seen.

“Ms. Danvers,” she spoke in that same lilting accent as before, her gaze glued to the clipboard that she set down on the table. “Thank you for coming back. Before I go into a secondary examination of Bobby, I’d first like to go over the results of the xray with you, if that’s okay?”

“Okay, Dr…?”

“Just call me Lena,” the young vet smiled up at Alex and paused. There were several beats of silence before she seemed to recover from whatever had interrupted her, and then that smile returned, perhaps a bit shier but no less attractive, as she glanced toward the floor. “Only our patients have to call us doctor.” As Lena spoke, Bobby peered his head round the table, still safely tucked between Alex and the large bit of metal. 

It was a charming turn of phrase, geeky yet clever. As Lena gazed down at Bobby with honest affection, it was Alex's turn to forget how to speak a coherent sentence. Then, realising she was probably staring, she cleared her throat. “Okay, Lena.”

“Now when your partner was here before—”

“That was my sister,” Alex hurried to interject, unable to stop the words, “I’m single,” from bursting free from her mouth… as if the doctor cared. 

“Oh. Interesting.” As Lena brushed some loose strands of hair behind her ear, her smile grew. There were dimples, not deep but two on each side, accentuating the beauty already there. Dimples that didn’t make Alex’s mind go immediately to someone else, and that was already a significant departure from old habits. “Well, your sister expressed her concerns for Bobby’s condition and was rather insistent, in the most polite way possible, that he get an x-ray… Actually, I think she just kept saying please until we finally gave in.”

“That sounds like Kara,” Alex sighed. “I saw your email on the x-ray, but that wouldn’t pick up any ligament or tendon damage. I’d like Bobby to have an MRI.”

“Those are expensive, Ms. Danvers.”

“That’s fine.”

“He can’t move during it, so we’d need to—”

“Put him under general anesthesia,” Alex said, nodding along. “I fully understand there are always risks associated with that, but something’s wrong with him, and we need to find out what.”

“And I appreciate your concern as a pet owner and respect your right to make choices for him. However in my professional opinion—”

“An MRI would let us check internally for inflammation and verify that his bone structure is all intact and looks healthy. I know that given his age, there’s nothing to suggest arthritis, but there could be swelling or bruising around the carpal and metacarpal bones that might explain the limp. I honestly feel an MRI is our best bet for a full and accurate evaluation.”

“Well,” one of Lena’s perfect eyebrows arched. “You certainly know your stuff. Are you some kind of medical professional?”

“I… uh, yeah. I’m an MD with a PhD in bioengineering,” Alex looked down, stroking Bobby’s head affectionately if only to give herself something to distract her from the cute vet standing across the table from her. “You said his blood work all came back clear as well? There must be something. Anything. Something must have been missed.”

When Lena nodded, though hesitantly, Alex sighed with relief. She might not be able to emotionally blackmail complete strangers to her will with a pout and a repetition of the word please, but when Bobby’s health was on the line, Alex wasn’t beyond a certain level of begging (or better yet threats if necessary).

“Let’s get him back up on the table and have another look at him. If we can’t find anything physical this time, I’ll sign off on an MRI.”

“I’ve got him.” Alex lifted Bobby on the table. The sooner they got going, the sooner she’d have answers and he’d get help. “See how he keeps his paw lifted?”

“Yes. Curious.” Lena took the paw in hand, gently probing it even as her eyes studied his face. “It’s not overly warm, and it’s not swollen. He isn’t wincing or pulling away when I apply pressure. Let’s take a closer look, shall we?”

Lena tilted his paw up even as she bent over for a better look.The little ‘hmmm’ noises had Alex leaning closer, peering in to see if there was anything of interest. All she saw was paw, healthy looking paw on a very patient dog.

“I don’t see anything in or between the pads, not a splinter or even a stone. It looks—” Lena lifted her face, coming a few inches from Alex’s and blushing as they pulled back at the same time. “I didn’t mean—”

“Sorry, I was just—” Alex spoke over Lena, her own blush growing as Lena nodded. “The paw looks fine, great, fine even.” Definitely better than Alex’s ability to speak at the moment.

“It does,” Lena agreed, squeezing the rest of the way up Bobby’s legs and flexing joints. “Honestly, he seems totally fine.”

“But he’s not.” It wasn’t a debate.

“I’ll do the MRI,” Lena said. “I still think this is presumptive but—”

“Thank you. Come on, Bobs.” Alex gently lifted him to the floor again. “You get a little nap and then Mom gets some answers.” Alex scooped her crutches off the floor and hobbled out from behind the table toward the open door where Lena waited, Bobby limping at her side.

“Oh.”

“See, I told you he’s in pain. He can’t even put any weight on his leg.”

“I can see that,” Lena replied, but the soft chuckle and wry grin said something entirely different. 

“What?” Alex scowled. “What’s so funny?”

“I think I’ve just managed to diagnose Bobby’s problem.” Lena crouched down, her elegant fingers running across Bobby’s head and onto his shoulders even as her voice changed to one of pure affection, the one often saved for pets. “Bobby is suffering from a severe case of sympathy with a side effect of Good Boy syndrome.”

Alex opened her mouth to say something, then paused and considered Lena’s words for a moment, before she changed what she had been about to say. “Excuse me?”

“There is nothing physically wrong with him. He is simply mimicking you,” Lena straightened and motioned to Alex’s leg cast. 

“Mimicking me?” Alex looked down at her own leg, then at Bobby, then back at Lena again. “He’s… why?”

“Sympathy,” Lena shrugged. “He loves you. He can see you’re in pain, and he’s showing his sympathy by mimicking you.”

Alex looked down at the dog sitting in front of her, his tail wagging back and forth across the shiny floor as if he somehow knew they were talking about him. “My sister did say the limp vanished after she’d been to see you. She thought you had given him something to help.”

“I didn’t give him anything,” Lena shook her head, still smiling. “There was no need. Perhaps this might put your mind at ease?” She turned to a small jar on top of a filing cabinet in the corner, took out a biscuit and held it up for Alex to see. “May I?”

Alex nodded, so Lena held the treat out and called Bobby’s name softly. Spotting the treat in her hand, he glanced back at Alex, almost as if seeking permission. “Go on,” she encouraged gently, so he trotted forward eagerly, all four paws touching the ground as they should, and took the biscuit that was being offered to him.

There was a moment of silence that followed, broken only by the sound of a biscuit being crunched, and then at last Alex let out a surprised laugh, shaking her head. “What a little shit!”

“On the contrary, I believe it’s quite remarkable,” Lena laughed as well. “It shows how intune he is with you. How much he loves you and looks up to you.”

“He is my world,” Alex agreed, smiling fondly as she watched him. And then she groaned as the reality of the situation finally dawned on her. “There really isn’t anything wrong with him, is there.”

“If anything, I’d say there’s something very much right with him,” Lena was still chuckling. “He’s certainly one of a kind.”

“And I owe you a huge apology.” Alex balanced on her good leg, which then freed up her arm to rub the back of her neck, now utterly mortified by her behavior towards the young woman. “I’m so sorry.”

“He’s your baby. You had every right to be concerned about his welfare,” Lena replied as she gave Bobby’s head an affectionate rub.

“Yes but you’re the expert. I should have listened to you.”

“Do all your patients or their family listen to you when you give them a diagnosis?” There was that eyebrow arch again. Alex spluttered, momentarily caught off guard, but Lena took her silence as an answer and smiled a dazzling smile. “No, I thought not. It’s the same principle. Some people will always believe they know better than the medical professional. In your case, however, I’d agree that it was entirely justified.”

“At least let me buy you dinner?” Alex blurted out before she could stop herself. “You know… to say sorry?”

There was another silence that followed then, and Alex worried that she had perhaps been too forward, was about to backtrack and apologise again, when Lena said “On one condition. You let me pay. The earlier x-ray was entirely unnecessary, so it is Bobby’s money, after all. Would be a shame to let it go to waste.”

<><>

“That story still makes me laugh, even now,” Imra smirked as she sat back on the sofa with a glass of wine in hand.

“Oh believe me, the look on her face was priceless that day,” Lena agreed as she stroked Link’s fur whilst the tabby cat stretched out languidly on her lap, purring contentedly. 

“Look, from my point of view, he was hurt, and I was the only one who believed him,” Alex defended as she took a sip of her own wine with one hand whilst the other gently rubbed circles on the back of her beloved dog, as he laid with his head and one paw in her lap, fast asleep and snoring softly. “What’s a mother to do?”

“Oh no, I totally agree,” Imra nodded at Alex. “I’d have done exactly the same. The bit I find hilarious is how it became your first date.”

Alex glanced over at her wife and smiled, reaching out for Lena’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Yeah, I guess I owe Bobby for that one. If he wasn’t a big old faker, I might never have met this lady, the love of my life.”

Lena’s fingers intertwined with Alex’s, her thumb drawing circles on the back of her wife’s hand. “Oh, you’re not just in it for the free veterinary care?”

“Is that a trick question?” As Lena’s eyes narrowed in warning, Alex’s smile grew. “It’s definitely a perk, but let’s just say it’s not the perkiest thing about you.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Lena raised a single one.

“Ugh, you guys are gross,” Imra said, but her smile said differently.

“It’s because we’re practically newly weds, not some old married couple like ‘other people’ we know,” Lena said.

“You’re never gonna let that month difference go, are you?” Imra asked.

Before Alex could say anything, however, there was a loud bang, followed by a whimper and a yelp. Alex groaned and turned to look over towards the kitchen. “Kara, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Shhhh, language! Not in front of the children,” Kara chided, as she stood up with a squirming puppy in one hand and her other hand covering its ears. “I was trying to get Rocket Dog to put on his new shirt.”

Lena raised one eyebrow at Imra. “I still can’t believe you let her name one of the pups ‘Rocket Dog’.”

Imra shrugged. “Happy wife, happy life.” Kira jumped up onto her lap for some attention as well. and she began to make a fuss of the tiny dog as over on the far side of the room, Kara finally managed to wrangle the squirming pup into an Adidog shirt before setting him down and watching him tear around the room, living perfectly up to his name.

“Good Lord,” Lena blinked as he dashed beneath one of her feet. 

Bobby cracked one eye open in Alex’s lap, let out a sigh and went back to sleep again.

“Hey, you did this, Buster,” Alex chuckled. “If you hadn’t fake limped, none of us would be here now, so don’t you go getting huffy.”

Bobby’s only reply was to raise his head again and give Alex a meaningful look. She saw the little white chin too late to ward off the kiss attack that followed, much to everyone else’s amusement.

As she spluttered and wiped her mouth with a sleeve, she looked all around at everyone else in the room. It was safe to say that Alex loved her job. She loved her family. She loved her friends. She loved her wife.

But more than anything else in this world, Alex loved her dog. He truly was her best friend, and everything she was today, she was because of him. 

He was the very best of her. 


End file.
